Eustace (Granblue Fantasy)
|-|Base= |-|Flamek Thunder= Summary Eustace is one of the solider and forces of Society. Having lost the only place where he belonged, this lone wolf roams the skydom unafraid to bear his teeth at the beasts who threaten peace. Although soft-spoken, his quietly burning passion resonates in the thunderous roar of his trusty rifle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | 5-B Name: Eustace, Sourpuss, Thunder Wolf Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 28 Years old Classification: Erune Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Gunner and Assassin, Martial Arts (Skilled at close combat), Electricity Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation (Flamek Thunder are capable of releasing lightning from its barrel or creating thunderstorm by shooting the sky), Acrobatics, Camouflage and Stealth Mastery (With splintered cell), Enhanced Senses, Magic (With flamek thunder), Technology Manipulation (As a weapon contractor they can manipulate their weapons), Explosion Manipulation (With explosive thunder), Statistics Amplification and Damage Boost (With extended mastery support and buffer skills such as Aubade du Flamek), Statistics Reduction and Perception Manipulation (Acidrage Howl decreases enemy potency and blinds the target), Paralysis Inducement (Flamek thunder can paralyze targets), Awakened Power (Flamek thunder is one of the core of automagods and users are capable of unlocking their true power either by synchronizing or using a moondweller command tone), Blessed (Contractor that posses ancient weapons), Genius Intelligence (capable of uncovering undercover experiments), Vehicular Mastery (as a high ranking agent he posses a skill on piloting and driving various land, sea and air vehicles), Possible Weapon Transformation (Sealed weapons are cores of Automagod and can transform into their Automaton Form on specific condition) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated Agyo and Ungyo who should be as strong as Tiamat and damaged Automagod Grynoth and Pyet-A) | Planet level (Managed to harm automagod versatile who can trade blows with Proto-Bahamut) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight primal beast who are seen to be capable of dodging lightning) | Sub-Relativistic (Fought Automagod Versatile who can react to Proto-Bahamuts attack) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Scaled to primal beast) | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Capable of taking hits from Automagod Pyet-A) | Planet level (Takens hits from Automagod versatile who was able to exchange blows with Proto-Bahamut) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting longer even while injured and fought series and endless horde of drones before battling Automagod versatile) Range: Extended melee range with daggers to Kilometers with Flamek Thunder Standard Equipment: Flamek Thunder, Ishtar and unamed dagger Intelligence: Above Average. Skilled fighter and assassin, likely one of the top dogs of Society. Weaknesses: Flamek Thunder won't discharge unless there is a Primal Beast within sight, although he was seen capable of using it even without primal beast so this may be not the case. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dead-end Shot' Discharge the entire load from Flamek Thunder *'Flamek Thunder' Summon massive thunder to hit a wide area and paralyze enemies *'Close Combat Splintered Cell' Improve speed and allow him to dodge attacks and gain camouflage *'Forever Yours' Fires a bullet from Ishtar that decreases defensive capability and each successive use increases the number of hits *'Lupine Lightning' Each ability increases Loaded stack. Dead-end Shot and Acidrage Howl potency increases with each stack *'Aubade du Flamek' improve the potency of Acidrage howl and Acidrage howl Triggers electrical discharge as after effect *'Acidrage Howl' Fires Ishtar and Flamek Thunder which blinds the enemy and reduces their attack potency *'Slow death' Fires 8 bullet from flamek thunder Key: Base | Flamek Thunder Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Camouflage Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technology Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Geniuses Category:Blessing Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5